Forever Yours
by Sophie loves Music and Writing
Summary: This was where he belonged, Blaine decided. With Kurt underneath him, with their sweaty and bare skin brushing against each other and the only thing on his mind being Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Blaine had never felt more complete. Reaction fic: 3x17


**Hello everyone,**

**so this is kind of my reaction fic to this Tuesday´s episode. I haven´t seen the episode yet but tumblr helped me to get every information I needed to know.  
**

**English isn´t my first language and it´s 4 am where I live at the moment so please don´t get mad at me for making mistakes. I gave my best.  
**

**Anyway, I do not own Glee.  
**

**~Sophie  
**

**If you actually enjoy this one-shot maybe leave a review? :)  
**

* * *

Forever Yours

_This _ was where he belonged, Blaine decided. With Kurt underneath him, their sweaty and bare skin brushing against each other and the only thing on his mind being _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_, Blaine had never felt more complete.

He had missed this. Not only because their sex was amazing but because being like this with Kurt was so incredible and mind-blowing that sometimes while they lay there in the afterglow, Blaine actually pinched himself to make sure that this wasn´t a dream. Kurt actually wanted him like this and he_, Blaine_, got to see him at his most vulnerable. The thought itself left Blaine breathless.

Maybe that was why it had hurt him so much that Kurt had been acting like he couldn´t care less about leave Blaine behind in Ohio. Because Blaine had never trusted someone so much; had never given himself completely to another person before. But now that he had had, the thought of being left alone again had terrified him and Blaine hadn´t been able to stand it.

He knew now that all his worries had been unnecessary because Kurt hadn´t actually planned on leaving _him_ behind. They were forever and now that they had finally thrown it out there, being intimate like this became surprisingly more intense.

The air in Blaine´s bedroom was hot and it smelled like sweat and boy and sex but the two boys re-discovering each other´s bodies on the bed couldn´t care less. All that mattered was each other and finally physically being one again.

Blaine was resting on his forearms above Kurt while his boyfriend´s hands were wandering down, down, down his back, over the swell of his ass, down his thighs and then back up again. They were both already achingly hard and the desperate need made them light-headed.

Blaine´s lips were traveling up and down Kurt´s throat, behind his ear and all over his collarbone. The biting and sucking sensation on his skin drove Kurt crazy and the idea of Blaine marking him as his again by leaving love-bites all over his skin made his cock twitch.

"Blaine." He breathed out as his boyfriend reached one of his pink nipples. The other boy only hummed as a response and leaned down to lick across Kurt´s nipple with the flat of his tongue.

Hot pleasure shot through the glasz eyed boy´s body and he arched his back to get even closer. Blaine absolutely loved seeing his boyfriend like this. With his skin flushed, his hair a mess and his eyes lust blown; he was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen.

He couldn´t resist Kurt when he looked like this so he stopped teasing him and instead sucked the nipple into his mouth while circling his tongue around the nub as best as he could.

Kurt cried out underneath him which encouraged Blaine to keep going until his boyfriend was literally begging him to _finally fucking touch his aching hard-on. _With a last loving bite he released Kurt´s nipple and continued his path further down.

Hot, openmouthed kisses were being pressed all over Kurt´s torso and the boy´s toes curled in pleasure. He decided then that he had enough, so without much finesse he rolled them over and pinned Blaine down onto the mattress.

Their lips found each other again and they let their tongues explore each other´s mouths. Their cocks were rubbing against each other now and the friction was enough to make them moan and groan.

Kurt pulled back once the need for oxygen became too much and broke the kiss. Their faces were still so close to each other that they could feel the other´s breath.

"Blaine, you know how much I love it when you tease me but now is definitely not the time. I need you in me. I need to feel your big cock filling me up and making me take it." With every sentence Kurt pressed kisses against Blaine´s throat until he had reached the curly haired boy´s ear.

"_I want you to mark me as yours._" He breathed into it.

Blaine shuddered underneath him and without a warning, the shorter boy was rolling them over again. He blindly reached for his nightstand where he kept his lube and condoms, his eyes never leaving Kurt´s.

They were so desperate by now that Blaine had trouble opening the bottle of lube, his fingers were shaking so much. Kurt was about to snap at him to hurry the fuck up when he finally heard the familiar tale telling noise of the bottle being opened.

He automatically spread his legs as far as he could and he smirked in satisfaction when he heard a low whine coming from his boyfriend´s mouth.

However, the smirk was quickly whipped away from his face when Blaine pressed the first finger inside of him. There was a small burn because they hadn´t had sex for a while but the pleasure-pain only turned Kurt on even more.

Soon enough he was fucking himself down on two of Blaine´s fingers, trying to get them to where he needed them. He was whining in desperation and he knew that he must look pathetic but he just didn´t care anymore.

With the third and last finger being added, the pale boy finally got what he wanted. Blaine´s fingers were curling and twisting inside of him and then _finally_ did they hit his prostate.

Kurt cried out and his back arched of the bed. His head was thrown back and he was getting louder and louder with every brush against that magical spot inside of him.

Blaine continued to finger him until he was ready and then more just because he couldn´t stop himself from staring at Kurt. His boyfriend´s body was trembling and his fingers were curling and uncurling where they rested against the pillow next to his head.

Before the taller boy could come, Blaine pulled his fingers out which left Kurt whining and begging for more. Blaine quickly put the condom on and lubed himself up. By the time he was done, Kurt was fingering himself and Blaine had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from coming just from that.

He couldn´t help but stare at where Kurt´s fingers were disappearing into the tight, pink hole. His boyfriend´s high moan finally snapped him out of it and he grabbed Kurt´s wrist, mentioning him to stop.

Kurt groaned again but finally pulled his fingers out. The need to have Blaine inside of him was bigger than the need to come and he quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy´s shoulders. Blaine carefully positioned himself and leaned down to kiss Kurt while he pushed inside.

They both groaned loudly at the sensation of being filled and being engulfed by this tight heaven. Kurt´s short nails dug into Blaine´s shoulders and his face was scrunched up in pain but he was loving every second of this.

When Blaine finally bottomed out, they let out a few shaky breaths against each other´s faces. The curly haired boy looked up in Kurt´s eyes then and the love and adoration in them that mirrored his own made his heart ache in the most beautiful way.

He softly nuzzled his nose against Kurt´s, small smiles on both of their faces.

"I love you." Kurt whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. God Kurt, you´re so incredible. Every night I go to sleep and think I can´t possibly love you more but the next day I am always proven wrong. I can´t wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine answered him

Kurt let out a shaky breath, his eyes slightly wet and he reached up to cup one of Blaine´s cheeks with his hand. "I am so glad you´re mine and I am yours. I love you, I _love_ you."

"Mine. You´re mine."

"Yours. Only yours, baby. Please move. Mark me as yours from the in- and outside!"

Blaine groaned at his boyfriend´s words and his hips automatically rocked forward. He pulled back then until only the head of his cock was still inside of Kurt. Without a warning he thrust forward, hard and fast, like he knew they both needed it at the moment.

He continued his movements until they had settled into their familiar rhythm of giving and taking. Their hands found each other, their fingers intertwined, as they slowly but surely worked their bodies towards ecstasy.

Blaine knew the moment he had hit Kurt´s prostate because his boyfriend let out a beautiful cry of pleasure and his fingers tightened in Blaine´s hold. The hazel eyed boy made sure to thrust into Kurt with the right angle from then on so that he hit the other boy´s prostate full on with every push inside.

Their skin became sweatier while they moved so hard and fast that the bed hit the wall. Blaine had never been so glad that his parents were always out of the house because he knew that he and Kurt were being incredibly loud.

It didn´t take long for them to reach the edge seeing as they hadn´t had sex in a while. Kurt was the first one to come. With another brush over his prostate every muscle in his body tensed and his whole body shook while he screamed his release. Blaine hadn´t even touched his cock and Kurt was coming so hard that he feared he was going to lose consciousness.

His boyfriend continued fucking him through his orgasm and it was already becoming too much when Blaine finally came too. His body shook above Kurt while he rode out his orgasm until he nearly collapsed on top of Kurt.

They lay there for a few minutes, sticky with come and with Blaine still inside of Kurt. They knew that they should probably move but they only held each other closer.

Two minutes later though it became too uncomfortable to lie like that and Blaine pulled out. They decided to take a bath instead of showering and while Kurt let the water into the bathtub, Blaine quickly changed his sheets.

Once they were lying comfortable in the warm water with Kurt resting between Blaine´s legs, Kurt turned around and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

"That must have been the best make-up sex we ever had." He said happily and snuggled further into Blaine´s embrace.

"That was the only make-up sex we ever had." Blaine answered amused. "And it probably won´t be the last. But with knowing that we will get through whatever fights we will have and that the make-up sex is this good, I am not so scared about the chance of us fighting anymore."

"Well good. Because I don´t think we will be able to decorate our first apartment without fighting over the colors or the furniture."

"You know what? If you say it like this I actually can´t wait to fight with you about color schemes. Love you." Blaine replied and pressed a loving kiss against Kurt´s cheek.

His boyfriend smiled and nuzzled his neck as he said: "Love you too."

They weren´t back to what they were before the fight yet but they knew that that was only a matter of time. And with a future filled with successful careers, a wedding and children with curly hair and glasz eyes, it wasn´t so bad to wait for a bit.

A week or even a year apart was nothing compared to the rest of their lives. And now that they were aware of that, they were ready to face the future.


End file.
